<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Святотатство by bangbangbaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408492">Святотатство</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby'>bangbangbaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Кроули не стоило принимать приглашение на ужин, но тогда он бы не услышал, как человеческая мать сына Божьего произносит: «Между нами, архангел Гавриил — полный придурок».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Святотатство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388395">Blasphemous</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone">anticyclone</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С чем принято приходить на ужин к сыну Божьему?</p><p>Кроули решил остановиться на вине.</p><p>Это нейтральный подарок. Кроули был далеко не нейтральным существом, но старался не привлекать к себе внимания. Он ещё ни разу не видел в городе своих. Кажется, Внизу этот обречённый парень пока никого не волновал. Демонам не свойственно любопытство. Идиллических семейных ужинов в их ежедневниках тоже нет.</p><p>Странно, однако же, отказываться от бесплатной еды.</p><p>Мария поцеловала его в лоб, когда он представился. Ей пришлось встать на носочки, и несколько прядей её волос выбилось из-под платка. Вообще-то, выглядело красиво.</p><p>— Рада познакомиться с тобой.</p><p>— Кроули не из местных, — сказал Иисус, когда он не поцеловал её в ответ. Он коснулся плеча демона и жестом позвал к столу.</p><p>— Садись, садись.</p><p>Он зажгли свечи от свечи, стоявшей на подоконнике. Марии понравилось подаренное вино. На ужин были фрукты и рыба, а в доме всё ещё пахло хлебом, который пекли утром.</p><p>В этом месте не чувствовалось святости. Здесь чувствовался уют — в понимании Кроули, таким и должен быть человеческий дом. Его слегка обожгло благословением, но боль быстро унялась: навыком незаметно проклинать вино Кроули владел в совершенстве.</p><p>Разговор пошёл совсем не так, как он ожидал.</p><p>— Странная выдалась неделя, — неуверенно начал Иисус в ответ на вопрос матери.</p><p>— Говорят, в понедельник на небе было тройное солнце, — вклинился Кроули. Он чувствовал, что здесь должны быть замешаны чудеса, и хотел узнать, в чём дело.</p><p>Мария прищурилась.</p><p>— Да, я тоже его видела. Откуда оно взялось?</p><p>Она смотрела так же, как сотни других матерей смотрят на своих детей, когда подозревают, что те что-то натворили.</p><p>Иисус проглотил кусочек рыбы.</p><p>— Меня посетили.</p><p>Мария выгнула бровь:</p><p>— Опять?</p><p>— Думаю, им интересно посмотреть на меня, — ответил Иисус, скосив глаза на Кроули.</p><p>— Кому? — спросил тот, потянувшись за фиником.</p><p>— Ну, — Иисус взглянул на мать, не дождался помощи и повернулся обратно к нему. — Иногда мне являются ангелы.</p><p>— Вот как? — очень спокойно поинтересовался Кроули, закидывая финик в рот, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости говорить что-то ещё.</p><p>Иисус, кажется, был рад, что он не принялся острить о визитах неземных существ. Плечи его расслабились, и он кивнул:</p><p>— Не так уж часто. Они, гм, хотят узнать, как у меня дела, — он посмотрел себе в тарелку со странным выражением лица. — У них большие ожидания.</p><p>— Кто на этот раз? — спросила Мария.</p><p>Иисус поморщился.</p><p>— Гавриил. Но он задержался лишь на пару минут.</p><p><a id="return1" name="return1"></a>У людей не было принято ужинать одним только благословенным вином, так что Кроули взял второй финик. Гавриил. Вот дерьмо. Технически, существу его вида было непросто подавиться чем-то съестным<sup>[<a href="#note1">1</a>]</sup>, но нет ничего невозможного. Не то чтобы Кроули любил финики, просто они лежали на столе и служили неплохим предлогом не участвовать в разговоре.</p><p>К сожалению, это также означало, что он жевал финик в тот момент, когда допивавшая вино Мария таинственно склонилась к нему и буднично произнесла:</p><p>— Между нами, архангел Гавриил — полный придурок.</p><p>Иисус вздохнул.</p><p>— Мама, — пробормотал он.</p><p>— Не мамкай, — одёрнула его Мария. Никто из них не обратил внимания на Кроули, пытавшегося не задохнуться.</p><p>Она улыбнулась и добавила: </p><p>— Вот так всегда, ему за меня стыдно, и я уже «мама!»</p><p>— Мне никогда не стыдно за тебя.</p><p>Он сказал это так, что ни у кого не возникло сомнений в правдивости его слов. Но то же самое было с любыми его словами. Ловкий фокус, изучить бы его поподробнее, однако в данный момент Кроули больше интересовало, как проглотить финик, не обкашляв весь стол. Закончилось всё тем, что он запаниковал и чудом заставил горло расслабиться, пропустив полупережеванную пищу в желудок. Затем втянул воздух ртом. На всякий случай.</p><p>— Просто это грубо, — продолжил Иисус, с отстранённым видом разламывая хлеб.</p><p>— Конечно, тебя-то там не было, — отмахнулась от него Мария, поворачиваясь к Кроули.</p><p>Нужно было что-то сказать.</p><p>— В понедельник?</p><p>— Нет, ещё раньше, в прошлый его визит я тут был, — Иисус поморщился. Выражение его лица было слегка скептическим. — Иногда божественных сущностей… непросто понять.</p><p>Мария фыркнула и уставилась в свой бокал, который, кстати, уже опустел. Кроули подхватил кувшин с вином и исправил это.</p><p>— Архангел Гавриил спустился с небес и возвестил мне о грядущем рождении сына.</p><p>— Правда? — спросил Кроули, скосив глаза на Иисуса.</p><p><a id="return2" name="return2"></a>Тот слабо улыбнулся, как бы говоря «у меня ужасно странная жизнь». Всё шло не по плану. Они познакомились три дня назад, Кроули просто хотел посмотреть, из-за чего сыр-бор. Выпить, поболтать. Кто же знал, что его пригласят на ужин! Кроули не сумел найти причин для отказа, и вот он здесь. Знал бы, что сюда время от времени наведываются ангелы, отнекивался бы активней. Несложно представить, как бы прошла их встреча.<sup>[<a href="#note2">2</a>]</sup></p><p>— Он придурок, — повторила Мария, игнорируя гримасу на лице сына. — Представь, Кроули, кто-то просто спускается с небес и заявляет: «Ты беременна», — а ты отвечаешь, мол, это невозможно, я ещё даже до предыдущего этапа не добралась…</p><p>— Мама!</p><p>— ...А он такой: «Не понимаю, при чём тут это», — продолжила Мария, грохнув пустым бокалом об стол. </p><p>Кроули бы налил ей, но в данный момент его слегка накрыло от того, насколько точно она сымитировала голос Гавриила. Даже интонации те же. Неудивительно, что они с Иисусом просто уставились на неё, особенно если учесть, что Иисус наверняка уже слышал эту историю тысячу раз.</p><p>— Мне пришлось рассказывать небесной сущности про секс!</p><p>— Думаю, Кроули это не очень интересно, — неуверенно заметил Иисус.</p><p>— А потом он говорит: «Минутку, мне нужно проконсультироваться с головным офисом», — и исчезает, — Мария всплеснула руками. Призрак наполовину переваренного финика попытался восстать и вновь придушить Кроули. — Я его полчаса прождала. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько долгими могут быть полчаса?</p><p>Кроули украдкой взглянул на Иисуса, затем снова на Марию.</p><p>— Довольно долгими.</p><p>— И тут он возвращается и заявляет: «Господь обо всём позаботится», — как будто это что-то объясняет, — сердито закончила она и сама наполнила бокал вином, раз уж никто из них не собирался ей помогать. — Кроули, вот что ты будешь делать, если ангел скажет: «Кстати, ты беременна», — а потом тебе придётся объяснять ему, что такое беременность?</p><p>В последнее время люди принимали его то за мужчину, то за женщину, и Кроули не был уверен, спрашивает ли Мария его просто как человека или как кого-то, кому в теории тоже может явиться архангел Гавриил. От одной мысли об этом ему захотелось упиться освящённым вином.</p><p>— Заору и выбегу из комнаты, — признался он. Ну, или превратился бы в змею, но об этом им знать не стоило.</p><p>Мария моргнула и рассмеялась, откидываясь на спинку стула. Её улыбка была такой же, как у её сына.</p><p>— Ты мне нравишься.</p><p>Кроули улыбнулся в ответ, не размыкая губ.</p><p><a id="return3" name="return3"></a>— Возможно, все ангелы разные, — пробормотал Иисус, окончательно разломав свой хлеб в крошки. Его голос звучал слегка обеспокоенно. Уж не Сомнение ли это?<sup>[<a href="#note3">3</a>]</sup></p><p>— Гавриил назвал себя архангелом, так что, наверное, есть и другие ангелы. В конце концов, мужчины тоже не все одинаковые. </p><p>— Да, — неопределённо ответил Кроули. — Может, некоторые из них отдают свои огненные мечи вместо того, чтобы карать демонов с их помощью.</p><p>— Тебе они когда-нибудь являлись? Ангелы? — неожиданно спросила Мария, посмотрев на него цепким и абсолютно трезвым взглядом.</p><p>Он поставил бокал, так и не пригубив вина. От мысли о том, что человеческая мать сына Божьего могла его перепить, было как-то не по себе.</p><p>— Просто размышляю.</p><p>— Гм. Я, конечно, чту Господа, но вот что я тебе скажу, Кроули: по возможности избегай встреч с архангелами.</p><p>Кроули был поражён тем, что сумел ответить «постараюсь» вместо просившегося с губ «нгк».</p><p>— Кроули считает, что мне следует посетить Китай, — влез в разговор Иисус, отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему.</p><p>— Тебе довелось там побывать?</p><p>— О да. Интереснейшая страна.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Остаток ужина прошёл спокойно. Кроули отделался туманным обещанием заглянуть как-нибудь ещё и составлением списка вещей, которые следует взять с собой в Китай. Сначала они обсуждали чисто гипотетическую поездку, но под конец у Кроули осталось ощущение, что через несколько дней ему может повстречаться юноша с котомкой за плечами, если он не покинет город в ближайшее время. Над этим следовало подумать.<p>Иисус настоял на том, чтобы проводить его до дороги.</p><p>Кроули остановился, дойдя до конца тропинки.</p><p><a id="return4" name="return4"></a>— У тебя очень милая мама.<sup>[<a href="#note4">4</a>]</sup></p><p>— Да, — Иисус улыбнулся, затем обернулся к дому. — Жаль, ты не познакомился с моим отцом.</p><p>Грудь сдавило горьким ужасом. Стылый ночной воздух растрепал волосы, туника запуталась в ногах.</p><p>Иисус повернулся обратно к нему и вздохнул.</p><p>— Он недавно скончался.</p><p>Ужас отступил. А. <i>Этот</i> отец. Кроули прикинул, не лучше ли будет на всякий случай убрать из груди рёбра, но отказался от этой идеи — а вдруг не сможет вернуть их обратно. Он перестал дышать, лишь бы не чувствовать, как они движутся у него под кожей.</p><p>— Соболезную.</p><p>— Мамуля всё ещё скорбит, — добавил Иисус, теребя застёжку туники. — Думаю, поэтому она сегодня немного… перебрала. Я стараюсь уделять ей больше времени.</p><p>— По-моему, она считает, что путешествия пойдут тебе на пользу, — ну и зачем он это сказал?</p><p>Иисус слегка улыбнулся. Забавно, что каждая его улыбка казалась драгоценным подарком. От этого демону хотелось кричать.</p><p>— Может быть.</p><p>Они попрощались, и Кроули отправился в путь. Он сделал себя невидимым, когда решил, что достаточно отдалился от дома. Надолго этого чуда не хватит, но ему всего лишь нужно выбраться из города.</p><p>Он свернул с дороги и направился в пустыню. Скинул с головы платок, задрал голову, глядя в ночное небо. Над ним простиралась холодная яркая лента Млечного Пути. Из этого полушария не видно Альфы Центавра. Температура падала, пока Кроули всё дальше уходил от тепла города и небольшого уютного дома. Сбросив сандалии, он босиком пошёл по песку.</p><p>Демонам не свойственно любопытство. Демону не пристало экспериментировать. Он, конечно, вовсе не этим сейчас занимался. Он искушал. Он искушал Человека. Это же его конёк, верно?</p><p>Он вдохнул ночной воздух и улёгся под звёздным небом. Было не так удобно, как в постели, но песок ещё хранил дневное тепло. Кажется, пора планировать поездку в Китай. Придётся прибегнуть к чудесам, обо всём договориться.</p><p>А ещё нужно придумать, какими искушениями он будет прикрываться, если кто-то что-то заподозрит.</p><p>Тот факт, что человек, которого он искушал, был Её попыткой… чего? самой стать человеком? познать людей? — не имел никакого значения. Чего Она вообще добивалась? Они едва ли были в курсе Её существования.</p><p>Впрочем, думал Кроули, не ему об этом рассуждать.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a><sup>1</sup>Обычно он просто глотал кусок целиком, пока никто не смотрел, а потом запивал алкоголем и переваривал.<sup>[<a href="#return1">вернуться к тексту</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note2" name="note2"></a><sup>2</sup>Как-то так: «Это Змей!», а потом Иисус бы сказал: «Вообще-то Кроули довольно милый», а Мария бы добавила: «Я приглашала на ужин только одного из вас», и Кроули бы развоплотился от неловкости.<sup>[<a href="#return2">вернуться к тексту</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note3" name="note3"></a><sup>3</sup>Весьма сложно относиться к архангелам с должным почтением, когда знаешь, что с одним из них твоя мать провела разговор на ту самую тему.<sup>[<a href="#return3">вернуться к тексту</a>]</sup></p><p><a id="note4" name="note4"></a><sup>4</sup>Несколько лет спустя он заметил Азирафеля в толпе у распятия главным образом потому, что пытался не попасться ей на глаза. Она действительно была милой, поэтому Кроули решил, что им не стоит больше встречаться.<sup>[<a href="#return4">вернуться к тексту</a>]</sup></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>